Rocky Roads: Love Is Stronger
by iiCookie
Summary: John Cena and Aubrey Williams fight all the time. Candice Michelle has her eye set on the former WWE Champion, taking advantage of John's broken relationship. Will Aubrey and John be able to survive,or will Candice be able to seduce John? JohnOC/
1. Argument

* * *

Okay, I just thought about this. Its really an experiment. If I get enough reviews, then I would like to continue it. If not, that's okay, I was only trying to see if people would like the idea. Besides, I don't want ANYONE to be bored.

He lay on my chest, tracing the design on my Prada shirt. We just listened to each other breathing for the last fifteen minutes, my fingers roaming through his short brown hair.

" Bree." His deep voice spoke out, starling me for a second.

" Hmm?" I asked, my raspy voice dry. He lifted his head up, looking into my emerald green eyes. He licked his lips, as if studying me for a second. I raised my eye brows in curiosity, straighting myself on the bed post.

" Do you love me?" I smiled, shaking my head.

" You know I do, J." He frowned, obviously not happy with my answer. I stretched my neck out, confused.

" …what?"

" Do you really love me?" I was beyond confused now. I just told my boyfriend I loved him, and he didn't want me to tell him that I did.

" What the fuck are you talking about, J? I just told you I loved you. I love you to death. " John raised his eye brow, his face twisting up.

" That's not how it looked tonight." I sighed. Here we go again. I could tell my mood was going to be sour by the end of the night. Why couldn't he just drop it. I really didn't feel like another argument. I thought we forgot about this.

" For the last fuckin' time John. I was being friendly." I got out the bed, running my hands through my long brunette hair. John shrugged.

" A little to friendly for my liking." I rolled my eyes. He was one of those people who had to keep something going and wasn't letting it go anytime soon.

" John, I was trying to make him feel comfortable, okay. I cant help it that I'm not a mean ass like you."

It started when we went out for dinner with Randy's family. His brother was heartbroken that he broke up with his girlfriend, and I felt sorry for him. So, I talked to him. Maybe it was a little bad because I was completely ignoring John the whole night. The kid is six years younger than me.

" Please, Aubrey. I'm not dumb. I seen you flirting with Nate." I sighed in frustration. I could feel my eyes burning with tears, and I couldn't let him see me cry. I was a strong woman, and John wasn't going to break me down.

" Whatever." I was too tired to argue, and I just wanted to let it go.

" What ever my ass. Next fuckin' time, just fuck him in front of me." He yelled. I closed my eyes. I was sure I was going to cry, now. Sometimes he could be a complete, and total asshole.

" Don't yell. You'll wake Maddy up." My voice shook, but my eyes were still shut. I was really starting to hate this relationship, but I loved John to death. His jealous ways was to much for me to handle, sometimes.

" Fine." John was only reasonable when his daughter came into the picture. She was his world, and he treated her like a princess. The little Cena had him wrapped around her little finger.

" John, stop being a jackass, okay. Just drop it. I'm tried, and I really want you to go, now." He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him. I opened up my eyes and I saw him removing his pillows from our bed. I couldn't deal with his bullshit tonight.

" Goodnight." I whispered, hardly hearing him say it back. I knew he was going into Maddy's bedroom to sleep for the night.

I laid down on my bed and softly cried. This relationship was hard. John wasn't the only guilty one. I was a shopaholic, and often blew up the bills, making him work more house shows then he intended. Another one of our many problems.

I love John with all my heart, and I knew he felt the same way. When I sometimes think of breaking up with him, the thought scares me….a lot. I don't know what I would do without him. He was the first man I fell in love with, and the father of my child.

No, this relationship wasn't as healthy as it should be. Sometimes I loved it, and sometimes I hated it. There was always fighting, and one person was caught in the middle.

Madison Joslynn Cena. Our little adorable two year old. I love that girl with all my heart. She was everyone's child. She was Randy Orton's and Jeff Hardy's god daughter, and Melina's and Mickie's god daughter. All the wrestlers and divas adored her. Not to mention, Mr. McMahon himself.

I hope we can make this relationship work. I would hate for John and I to break up.

Okay, how you like it? Well I'm tired and its 2:48 Am, and I am TIRED!- JAY:


	2. Bills, Making up, and Flirting

* * *

Hi everyone. I got 5 reviews last chpter. You guys rock! Thank you to all the reviewers.

berrycharismatic

JeffHardysBabe

alana2awesome

gurl42069

CraftyTink529

I love all of you. Please, like it, just review. Well heres a chapter.

Disclaimer: No WWE superstars :( Sadly.

* * *

Aubrey's POV

I smiled at the register lady, handing over my credit card.

" That will be 1,200 dollars Ma'am." I nodded.

" Okay. Charge it." She smiled kindly, sliding my credit card into the register. Fuck John. I was still pissed over the dumb ass argument last night, and when I woke up and went to Maddy's room, he was nowhere to be found. I really didn't care. Nathan Orton was nothing more than a little brother to me. John was over reacting. He wants to be pissed, I'll show him pissed. The bill was coming today and he'll be _really_ pissed.

" Okay. Thank you for shopping at Coach. I hope to see you again." I smiled, taking my bags off the counter.

" You will." I pushed my Gucci sunglasses on top of my head, making sure they didn't fall. I paid good money for these. Well.....John paid good money for these.

" Mommy we go now?" I looked down at my daugher Madison, taking her small hand into mines.

" Yeah, Maddy. We're going to Tiffany's to look at a diamond bracelet for you." I said mostly to myself. The little smiled revealing her dimples that she inherited from her jackass father.

" Den we go to see Daddy?" Her bright baby blue eyes ( which she also inherited from the asshole) looked up at me hopeful.I sucked in a deep breath. I was really sore from the fight before but it had nothing to do with Maddy.

" Yes Maddy. We can go see Daddy." She smiled, squeezing my hand. I let out a giggle. My daughter was such a nerd when it came to her father.

" Den we go see Uncle Randy, Uncle Jeff, Uncle Mattie, Aunt Melina, Aunt Mick-" She ranted as I ignored her. We walked out the store, and continued walking, gathering my own thoughts.

Maybe I was just holding on too much. Maybe I should have just forgotten about John's stupid accusations. Maybe he was just getting to me. Which he clearly was. I stopped my thoughts, smiling when I came to Tiffany's.

" Baby we're here. Mommy's going to pick out a nice, big diamond bracelet."

* * *

John's POV

Me and Randy walked into my locker room, as I sat my hat down on the couch. We had just came from his house. That's where I was this morning. Raw was in Florida this week and I was happy. I looked down and remembered that the bill had came. When I left earlier that morning the mail had already came, and I just picked it up. I groaned to myself looking at it.

" Damn, I dont want to open it. Bree is probably pissed at me. She's probley shopping now." Randy laughed, shaking his head.

" That's what you get asshole. Did you really think her and Nate would hook up? I mean, me, Becky, Nate, and Bree are practically siblings." He rolled his eyes, taking a look around the room.

" Yeah, I know that." I sighed. Yesterday night, it had seemed like Nathan and Aubrey were getting close. Maybe it was his stupid jealously.

" You should have..... Idiot." The Legend Killer mumbled. He sat on the couch, turning on the 72 inch Plasma tv. I sat down next to him. " You know, I went to anger manage- -"

" I dont need Anger Management classes Ran. I'm good." Randy shrugged turning to a football game. I looked down in my hands.

Please don't let it be high I prayed to myself silently.

I opened the envelope and skimmed down to the bottom. You got to be fucking kidding me. This was wayyyyy higher than last month. Aubrey was out of her fucking mind.

" 280,000...." I couldnt believe it. That was her credit bill alone. Not including cell phone bills or anything. Aubrey had officially lost her noggin.

" Damn." Was Randy's response.

" Thanks Ron Simmons. I needed that one." I sarcastically answered. Damn. Damn. Damn.

I was suppose to be saving up for a new fucking car.

Well that's out the door. I was really pissed now. I got out my cell phone out my pocket dialing my girlfriends number.

Aubrey's POV

I smiled as the diamond Tennis Bracelet shined off my daughter wrist. I loved Jewelry just as much as I loved shoes. I swore, even though Madison was two, she had about two boxes of Jewelry. From Gold to silver, to Diamonds to Jades.

My Blackberry rang. I got it out as fast as possible, ignoring the caller id.

" 280,000...." I rolled my eyes.

" I guess you got the bill..huh." I answered sarcastically. I grabbed Maddy's hand, walking out of Tiffany's. I really didn't want to go home, but fuck it.

" No...280,000 is my favorite number." He sucked in a deep breath. " Ya damn right I got the bill. What the fuck?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

" What? You cant pay it?" I dodged though people keeping my daughter close to me. I really didn't feel like arguing. This was pay back.

" You know I can Bree." I smiled. Boy was he a pissed off motherfucker. I knew he was saving up for another Lamborghini. Too tough. He'll just have to wait two more months.

" So what's the problem?" I opened the door to the entrance of the mall exiting out. He blew out a breath.

" The bill is the fucking problem. I'm the one paying and working you know." I rolled my eyes. Once I saw my Bentley, I walked over. I opened it, throwing my bags in the trunk. Then, I opened the back seat of the car, picking Madison up, and putting her in her car seat.

" Oh, I guess I should stop right? Be a like a house wife. Stay home, take care of the kid, make dinner, clean up the house, and do nothing with my life. I should sit down and shut up right?"

" That's not what-" He continued as I ignored him.

" Mommy, I hungry now." I closed the door, and went around the car to the drivers side. Once it was opened I put on my seat belt. Looking back I nodded at my daughter.

" Okay baby. We're going to get something to eat now." I cut John off his ranting and raving. " Look, I got to go."

" Meet me at the arena." I pressed the end button, grabbing onto the sterling wheel.

* * *

" Hey bitches." The women's locker room looked up at Candice Michelle, more than a few women rolling their eyes. Candice smiled at everyone, flicking her hair.

" Hey bitch." Melina replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was no secret that Melina hated her. Candice looked at her nails, licking her lips.

" Hey Slut." Beth Phoenix also replied towards Candice, already feeling annoyed.

" Hey Whore." Mickie smiled kindly towards the woman, lacing up her boots. Candice frowned, as suddenly, she was receiving all kinds of whore, slut, ho, and many other 'hello's''.

" Well I see we're all in a good mood." Everyone except Michelle McCool and Maria rolled their eyes.

" All of you need to shut up," Maria stood up from her seat. " All she wanted to do was say hi and all of you bitches got attitudes."

" _You _need to shut the hell up and sit the fuck down you ditzy bitch." Jillian Hall yelled. The three Tricklets were really pushing her buttons. One day she was going to blow.

" Dont talk to her like that." Michelle interfeired. The blond headed woman stood up, walking towards Maria and Candice.

" And what the hell are you going to do?" Layla challenged. Candice Michelle laughed.

" Awwww, you guys are gaining up on us. We're scared." She pretended like she was shaking. " Look, I'm going to be the bigger person-"

" Clearly.." Maryse added, while the diva's snickered.

" And I'm just going to leave." She continued ignoring her. Candice walked out the room, with Michelle and Maria following. Once they were on their way to the ring, the former WWE Women's Champion spotted John Cena.

" Hey John." She smiled. He was just coming out his locker room, but he looked kind of pissed. The Cena smiled back.

" Hey Candice, Michelle, and Maria." All three Diva's said their hellos.

" Well, you looked really good out there last week." John raised his eye brow as Candice corrected herself. " I mean in your match. You wrestled good...against Randy." He laughed and she swore she was going to faint.

" Ummmm, thanks alot Candice." The brunette sucked in both of her lips, thinking. He looked soo good.

" So, do you work out everyday?" Maria and Michelle looked at each other shrugging. John looked rubbed his neck.

" Yeah...um..well not everyday...but yeah." He forced a smile, biting the inside of his cheek.

" Do you mind?" She gestured towards his arms, reaching out.

" I don't have to meet Randy in a while so um...go ahead." He extended his arms out, while she felt on them.

" Wow..your so....fit," She smiled at him. " Your muscles are-"

" John." All four people turned around.

* * *

Aubrey's POV

I stood in the arena's hallway, frowning. Candice fucking Michelle. Lets just say she wasn't my favorite person in the world. The last thing that I wanted was to see her rubbing all over my boyfriend.

She snached her hands from him, looking innocent.

" Aubrey, nice to see you." She tossed her hair to her right shoulder, looking at me.

" Nice to see you too, Michelle." I wanted to say much much more. But, being that I had Madison with me, I kept my words boddled up.

" Daddy!" I let Madison out my arms, and her tiny feet ran towards him. He lifted her in the arm, planting kisses on her forehead.

" Hey Princess." She laid her head on his shoulders, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

" I miss you Daddy. Me an' Mommy went to mall." I saw John glance at me.

" Well aren't you a cutie?" Maria grinned.

" Well we have to get going." Michelle spoke up. " Come on girls." All the girls said their goodbyes.

" Bye John." Can you guess who said that?

" Bye Candice." Did you get it right?

Once the three girls left, I followed John to his locker room. Once we entered, I knew we were going to have it out.

" Daddy, I sleepy now. I want Uncle Randy." John smiled down at his little Princess, kissing her on her cheek.

" Okay, baby girl." He walked out the room, and when he came back two minutes later Madison wasn't with him.

" _You_," He pointed. " You did this on purpose." I popped my bubble gum, sitting on the couch.

" You_,_" I pointed. " Freaking accused me of trying to sleep with someone else and your here letting Candick rub on you." He sighed.

" Oh please, you know that it was harmless. You have a problem." He added. " Your a shopoholic."

" Tell me something I don't know. Your a asshole. A jealous asshole. How could you accuse me trying to sleep with Nate?" I was getting angry. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Bree, I know it was stupid of me. I just get so...protective of you. I think your going to get tired of me being on the road all the time and," He paused looking at me. Lovingly like he use to. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I stood up. " Leave me for someone else."

" John baby, your not going to loose me okay. I love you." He came towards me, resting his forehead against mine. " Stop accusing me of cheating. You have to trust me, babe."

" I do, Bree. I do. I just get so crazy sometimes...I don't know." I raised my hands up to his neck.

" J, you have to stop. I know you love me. Stop thinking your going to loose me." He nodded bringing his lips to mine. I felt my heart jump.

Yes, that man still makes my heart jump out of my chest.

" I love you Bree. I really do."

" I know you do Johnny."

* * *

" What up with you?" Michelle asked, running across the ring. " Cena?" Candice smiled, doing a flip.

" Nothing so far. I'm just really into him."

" You know he has a girlfriend right?" Maria took a sip of her water, raising an eye brow. Candice shrugged.

" It hasn't stopped me before." Her best friends nodded. " Hell, I do married men too."

" Yeah Candy, but...she's Aubrey. Everybody looks out for her. I mean she's like a relative to everyone. Plus, I don't think John's that type of guy. He and Aubrey have been together forever. They never cheated on each other and they have a baby."

" So what," Candice started to get annoyed. " I'm going to get John. Fuck Aubrey. If she had John's heart, they would have been married, right?"

" I guess so." Maria said.

" So, he really doesn't want Aubrey. Fuck her. I'm going get John and take Maddison away from her. John is mine."

* * *

So Review. If I dont get 5 reviews +, then I think I'm going to just delete this story. I got a good a mount of reviews before, but if I dont, then I wont think everyone's intrested. Remember, it's just an experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewer.

ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx

Hope this chapter is better. :)

* * *

John P.O.V

" I no want you to go." She reached her arms towards me, as I smiled. " Daddy no leave me." I could see the tears in her eyes, threating to fall. Soon I could feel my throat cracking. I picked her up, snuggling her in my arms.

" Princess, I'll be back in three days." She stook her head from underneath me. She was offically crying. I held onto her tighter. I didnt want to leave her. I hated seeing her mad, but I felt like shit when she cried. My heart was breaking.

" No daddy. You stay." She cried, holding onto my baggy Polo shirt. She wiped her face with it, crying even more.

" John, we got to go." Randy whispered to me. Madison looked up.

" You stay too Uncle Randy." Randy smiled, kissing her forehead.

" Sorry Kiddo. I have to go to." She frowned, looking at Jeff and Matt." You stay?" They both smiled, shaking their heads.

" Sorry Sport, we have to go." Matt also kissed her as she pulled away, unhappy with all the no's. Jeff ruffled her hair.

" I got to go sport, I love you." He replied, kissing her on the cheek before walking away with Randy and his brother. Madison started crying even more when she looked up at me.

" Daddy no go. I be good." Okay, I swore I was going to break down like the biggest freaking baby.

" Maddy, Daddy has to go." Aubrey stepped in once my flight was called. Her long pigtails shook as she shook her head. I kissed my daughter on the cheek, handing her over to Bree.

She wouldn't let go of my shirt.

Aubrey practically pulled her off.

" I go wif you daddy." I shook my head as she cried.

" Maybe next time Princess." I kissed her on her soft wet cheeks, then kissed Aubrey. " I love you Princess." Unhappy with me, Maddy turned the other cheek still crying. I hung my head in shame. " Love you babe." I whispered to Bree.

" Love you too J." I turned around and I hated the scene. My little girl was wailing her little head off. I walked into the airport doors and sucked in a breath. I officially felt like shit.

* * *

Aubrey P.O.V

We looked at John as he walked to his plane. I know he felt bad. He did every time Madison cried. She laid her head on my shoulder.

" I miss Daddy." She said. I wiped her nose and cheeks, sighing.

" I do too sweetheart." I felt bad for Maddy . Bob Orton was like a father to me and I hated when he felt for work. But I was older. I cant imagine what a two year old felt like. I walked out the airport, rubbing her back. " Do you want to see Grandma?" I asked hopefully. Maybe it could get her mind off of John.

" Is Daddy gonna be dere?" Her head popped up from my shoulder.

So much for that idea.

" No baby."

" oh." Was her reply. She laid her head back on my shoulder. " Suckie." I pulled out a pink Pacifier in my pocket, which had her name plastered on it, sliding it in her mouth. I tried so hard to get her to quit. But, she always wanted it. She loved it just as much as her rabbit Felix that John gave to her.

Once we reached my car, I called my mother to let her know we were on our way.

* * *

Randy winked at Mickie, blowing her a kiss. She looked at him with disgust.

" Seriously Orton. You look like a fish." He shrugged as they gave their tickets to the flight attendant.

" You know you want me baby." Mickie rolled her eyes, looking for a seat. It was only a WWE plane, so it didn't matter where you sat. It was already alot of stars on the plane. They were taking off in ten minutes.

" Shut up idiot. I don't even like you." Randy laughed as Mickie found a seat. Luckily for him, no one was next to her. As if reading his mind, Mickie turned around. " Hey Jill, theres a seat right here!" She yelled to Jillian Hall.

As if playing musical chairs, Randy sat down before Jillian made it.

" Shit..." Mickie mumbled under her breath. Jillian came towards them.

" Sorry Britney," Randy mocked. " You snooze you loose." Jillian frowned, then smiled.

" Okay Randy. Game on." The 'singer' walked away, as Randy rolled his eyes.

" Okay Randy. Game on." He mimicked her, making Mickie giggle. Jillian and Randy were very good friends. They usually played tricks on each other. Jeff and Jillian vs Randy and Matt. It was hilarious. They were all pretty good though, she had to admit.

" So baby, whats good between you and me?" He asked, rubbing her leg. Mickie smacked his arm away from her.

" Get off of me. And the only thing that is good between you and me is space." Randy frowned, as he placed his hand on her leg once again, moving upward.

" C'mon baby." Mickie sucked in a breath.

" Randy, leave me alone. I don't like you. Never will..and take you hand off of my leg now." Randy obeyed. He actually liked Mickie. She was nice and thick. Not only that, but she had a nice personality to match. Very well grounded, and down to earth. Being known as the 'lady thriller' he really didn't look at females personalities. Mickie was different. She was truly beautiful on the inside and out.

" Okay baby. Your going to be mine though."

" Yeah, okay Randy." She replied sarcastically, pulling out a magazine from her tote bag.

* * *

" You want a cookie baby cakes. Grandma has your favorite. Chocolate chip." My mother tried to cheer my daughter up, getting her famous chocolate cookies from the baking pan. Madison nodded.

" Nana, I wan' some." My mother smiled, placing two cookies on the kitchen table.

" Here you go pumpkin." Madison took a bite, enjoying it. Then she looked at me. " You wan' some Mommy?" She asked. I smiled shaking my head no.

" No baby." She got out the chair, climbing into my lap with her cookies in her hand.

" Here." She insisted. " Dey good." She practically shoved them in my mouth, not letting me chew them. My mother laughed. She loved her grand daughter the most.

" Thank you Madison." I said with my mouth full.

" Mommy," She pointed. " No talking wif your mouth full." She climbed off my lap, going to my mother. " Nana, I wan' nother one." My mom nodded, taking another cookie off the pan. " Thank you." She skipped into the living room. My guess was to watch tv.

" She is gorgeous." I smiled.

" I know right. You should see the diamond Tennis bracelet I brought her." My mom frowned. I sighed. " Mom please-"

" Bree you have a problem. I saw how much clothes you and Madison have. Its ridiculous. You shop almost everyday."

" Its not like we cant afford it. Plus we're putting money way for later." My mom shook her head, her Latino accent coming out even more.

" So what Aubrey. John is the one working-"

" Gabriela, I don't need to be reminded of who's working. I am aware of that."

" I dont mean to get in your--"

" Yeah well. Too late for that," Gabriela sighed giving up. I smiled towards her. " Ma, don't worry. I'm not going to drive me and John in dept. I don't need help okay."

" I know baby." She smiled back at me. " I must admit, those shoes are pretty cute." She looked down, admiring my Jimmy Choos.

" Thanks, I just got it yesterday. They are cute..wait..I almost forgot." I left the kitchen for a second, then came back with a box. " I didn't forget about you."

Her eyes widden, as she opened the box.

" Bree...shut up."

" I didn't say anything..." My mother laughed.

" You got me a Coach purse and shoes to match." I nodded.

" I know, you have the best daughter in the world right?" My mother hugged me. Then I herd my daughter crying. We both rushed to the living room. Her wailing continued. I stopped in my tracks.

" Put my daughter down."

" Mommy." Madison cried. I rushed over to her, snatching her from the person's hands.

" Awww, Aubrey. Cant I hold my niece?" I hugged my daughter closer to me, holding her for comfort.

" Get out my house, Anita." My mother yelled.

" Ma, I'm your daughter." My sister smiled. She was a down right evil bitch. Her dingy blond hair were just past her shoulders. Her clothes were soo big, and her teeth were crooked.

" I said get out nina!" Anita laughed.

" Some mother you are," Then she turned towards me. " She's a cutie sis. It's no surprise your making perfect babies. Just like mama wanted you to."

" Get out before I call the police." My younger sister chuckled before walking out.

" See you later bitches."

* * *

" John, I cant believe she came to mom's house." I cried, after putting Madison down for her nap. Today just wasn't my baby's day. First her crying over John, now my bitch ass sister.

" Calm down Breezy. Where are you now?" He asked over the phone, his voice filled with concern.

" Home. Mom's going to say here." I ran my hands through my long hair. I hated Anita. Jelous, crazy bitch.

" Good. Baby calm down."

" How the hell am I suppose to calm down J? She was around Maddy and Mom." I knew he was trying to help, but all he did was tell me to calm down.

" I know your a wreck baby, but you have to calm down." He said once again.

" John dont tell me to calm down okay? Say something else being 'calm down baby' or ' you have to calm down'. Damn, not matter how many times you tell me I'm not going to calm down okay dammit." He sighed.

" What the hell do you want me to say?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. But I was heated.

" I don't fucking no. Something else." Okay, I was being a argumentative bitch right now.

" Bree seriously calm down. Your angry."

" No shit Sherlock," I was on a verge of tears. Maybe I just needed him here instead of Australia. " You know what John. I'm not in a mood."

" I know that Bree. I trying to help. I fucking care too you know." I laughed.

" Yeah okay. You know what bye John. I don't feel like arguing."

" Bree, dont cry." Shit. I didnt even sound like I was crying and he knew. " Its going to be okay."

" No it isn't J. This women is fucking crazy. Now she knows where mom lives and I wouldn't be surprised if she knew where we lived." I ran my hands over my face.

" Im coming home."

" No your not John. Bob is going to be by here. Just...do your thing okay?" John sighed.

" Baby calm down." That was my last calm down. I don't even no what I wanted him to say.

" Bye John."

" Bree.." I herd him say before I ended the call. What was wrong with me? Another good for nothing fight.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
